<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Be Mine, I'll be Yours by LeafZelindor</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26792668">Be Mine, I'll be Yours</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/LeafZelindor/pseuds/LeafZelindor'>LeafZelindor</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>TeenWolf Bingo 2020 FIlls [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Teen Wolf (TV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - Soulmates, M/M, Spark Stiles Stilinski</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-10-03</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-10-03</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 06:40:16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>790</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26792668</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/LeafZelindor/pseuds/LeafZelindor</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Stiles' soulmate is a werewolf he met at 12 years old, when the other had lost everything. He's not even sure that Derek Hale knows what they are to each other. Until he is.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Derek Hale/Stiles Stilinski</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>TeenWolf Bingo 2020 FIlls [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1953793</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>6</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>238</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>Teen Wolf Bingo</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Be Mine, I'll be Yours</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>This is a square fill for the Teen Wolf Bingo 2020, Square "Soulmates"</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Soul Mates</p><p>Stiles always knew that he’d hate his soulmate on sight. First of all Soulmates was a dumb way to pick the person you were always going to be with, second, it caused more chaos than good. But Stiles always knew too, he’d know his soulmate on sight, and wouldn’t be able to avoid it.</p><p>So of course when it was Derek Hale, one of the only survivors of the Hale fire, he didn’t even flinch, but he couldn’t help feeling utterly inadequate. Derek Hale was attractive, smart, and made him see color for the first time in his life at age 12 in the middle of the precinct when the older boy was suffering from the loss of his whole family.</p><p>He didn’t tell anyone. Stiles stamped the revelation down. He didn’t voice anything, ducked his freshly shaved head and hoped that Derek Hale didn’t notice him, didn’t see color like him, it would only make things worse. </p><p>He didn’t see Derek Hale again for four years.</p><p>When he did, their eyes met, the older, extremely hot man, didn’t acknowledge that he saw him, that he saw the color bursts that seemed even more vibrant with them seeing each other once again.</p><p>Then Stiles found out Derek was a werewolf.</p><p>He didn’t know if soulmates were the same with Werewolves, and Derek Hale certainly didn’t treat him the way he expected. He wasn’t attempting to mate with him, if anything the wolf pushed him away hard. </p><p>But Stiles was nothing if not stubborn, and he continued helping Scott, figuring out what their next moves should be. He tried to keep Scott in the Hale pack. Knowing it was better for his friend than being an Omega. </p><p>Derek eyed him with suspicion every time they met,  but it was worth it. It meant spending time around his soulmate, and getting to try to show he was useful, even if he wasn’t more than a human. He could be a good mate, Stiles was determined to be near Derek. </p><p>Then he discovered...Magic, or rather that he was a Spark. Rare, but not unheard of, and clearly he was strong. It was terrifying at first, but Stiles found himself fascinated by how magic worked. How being a Spark gave him power that not even a werewolf could comprehend.  It seemed he had a well of power and ability that was considered rare enough to be unique on it’s own. It was terrifying and fascinating. He worked hard to understand, studying everything he could about sparks, about what he could do.<br/>
So determined he was, that when he saved Derek’s ass after a meet up with a pretty bold witch, he was surprised when the Alpha wolf turned on him. Cornering him, his heart racing now.</p><p>“Don’t you ever do that again.” Derek growled lowly. </p><p>“What, save your ass?” Stiles said sharply, refusing to flinch from angry red alpha eyes. He would not ever flinch away from Derek. The wolf had to know what they were. The bond between them that wasn’t acknowledged. </p><p>“Risk draining yourself completely. Do you have any idea what that would do to me?” Derek growled back.</p><p>“Do to you? You’re not a spark.” Stiles rolled his eyes and then he reached up to put a hand on Derek’s chest and give a shove. </p><p>“No, but my mate is and if you drain yourself to the point of death it could destabilize me.” Derek pressed against his hand, firm, careful. Stiles blinked a few times, a jolt of shock through him. Derek had never, ever admitted before that they were mates. He swallowed hard. “....I can’t, I’ve lost too much, I can’t lose you too.”</p><p>“Derek….”</p><p>“Promise me.” Derek rumbled and the wolf leaned in, making Stiles’ breath hitch, the brilliant colors as Derek’s alpha red slipped from his eyes, the beauty there. </p><p>“....Defensive magic in combat. Offensive only if I must?” Stiles found himself negotiating, he licked his lips, too aware of the colors, the way they almost swirled around his Alpha. His mate. His Derek. </p><p>“Fine.” Derek leaned in then, and quickly their mouths were together and it was fast, it was warm.  Fuck made his blood feel like fire. Stiles now got how all those weird romance authors were thinking, his fingers curling up on the shirt under his touch. The moment lasted one, two three seconds then Derek was pulling away and Stiles’ couldn’t stop the whine. </p><p>“Stop, you’re only now old enough for me to act on this, and we need to make sure the pack is safe.” Derek murmured lowly. Stiles snorted, but a grin touched his lips. </p><p>He was totally getting some Werewolf Ass, and dick, tonight. He couldn’t wait.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>